L'amour vache, ou si Zoro était une fille
by CaptainSwanForEver3
Summary: Je pense que tout est dans le titre. J'adore le couple SanZo et je me suis dis "tiens, si je travestissais cette chère tête d'algue?". Dans cette fic, Zoro n'est pas nommé(e) étant donné que je ne le vois pas trop s'appeler autrement que Zoro et que c'est pas un prénom de fille. Bref, petit OS mignon sur le couple Sanji x fem!Zoro. Risque d'OOC. Avec un Zoro en jupe, en même temps!


- Tête d'algue !

- Sourcil en vrille !

- Bretteuse écervelée !

- Cuistot pervers !

La joute verbale habituelle durait depuis plus de dix minutes déjà. Une suite d'insultes toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres fusait. Le jeune cuistot blond regardait la sabreuse aux cheveux verts d'un air étrange. Dans ses yeux brillaient des étincelles aux couleurs particulières, mêlant douceur et moquerie. L'affolée du sabre, quant à elle, se contentait de regarder ailleurs en claquant la langue dans une attitude de pur mépris. La Jambe Noire ne s'en formalisa pas, elle est ce qu'elle est après tout. Cependant, il adorait embêter la bretteuse. En règle générale, il adorait la bretteuse, tout simplement. Voir toutes ses expressions faciales quand il la taquinait le fascinait inexplicablement, si bien qu'il continuait ses provocations, et ce de plus en plus fréquemment. Ça devenait ses moments préférés de la journée. Il était heureux quand il était avec elle, même si ça se résumait rarement à autre chose que s'envoyer des insultes en travers de la tronche. Mais il n'était jamais trop méchant, de peur de la blesser franchement. Elle en revanche n'y allait jamais de main morte. Elle lui demandait souvent d'un air las pourquoi il était aussi « chiant » avec elle. Il se contentait de la regarder et de lui répondre avec un sourire en coin condescendant hautement agaçant « Quoi, tu préférerais que je te fasse la court, peut-être ? ». Sa stratégie d'éloignement fonctionnait toujours à merveille puisqu'elle s'en allait prestement le plus loin possible, une moue dégoûtée collée au visage. Lui remplaçait son sourire énervant par un rictus triste et son regard se faisait lointain quand il la regardait partir en lui tournant le dos, sans le moindre coup d'œil en arrière. Un jour peut-être trouverait-il le courage de tout lui dire franchement, sérieusement. Mais il n'osait pas. Et si ça gâchait tout (si tant est qu'il y ait eu quoi que ce soit entre eux) ? De toute manière, la bretteuse n'était pas très sentimentale et le love cook savait que c'était peine perdue : elle ne l'appréciait pas et le l'apprécierait jamais. Elle le méprisait d'ailleurs très légèrement … Il avait eu beau se rendre à l'évidence dès sa prise de conscience quant aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la verte, se dire que ces mêmes sentiments étaient indubitablement voués à l'échec lui faisait toujours un mal de chien. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, un pirate ne croit pas en Dieu. Ça a dû l vexer alors il a demandé à Cupidon de le faire tomber amoureux de la fille la plus insensible et la plus inaccessible de tout Grand Line. Ça ne pouvait être que cela.

Ces pensées torturaient le pauvre jeune homme depuis des semaines. Il baragouinait en ce moment même des choses incompréhensibles derrière ses fourneaux. C'est alors que le sniper à la vigie hurla.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, ce crétin d'Usopp ? maugréa le beau blond qui venait de s'entailler le doigt profondément, sous le coup de la surprise.

Il jura, enroula un chiffon autour de son doigt pour arrêter l'hémorragie et sortit de son antre en traînant les pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Long Pif ? T'as vu une araignée ou qu …

Sanji s'arrêta net. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa toute envie de blaguer. Trop absorbé par sa cuisine et ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu les bâtiments de la marine tirer des coups de semonce sur le Sunny. Il ne les avait pas non plus entendu monter à bord. Une flotte entière encerclait leur navire et ce que Sanji vit lui glaça le sang. La bretteuse s'élançait seule sur un escadron complet de marines. Toutes lames dégainées, elle frappait et paraît sans trop réfléchir. Les pirates étaient dépassés par le nombre de soldats à bords. Ils étaient tous regroupés et seule la bretteuse n'était pas avec eux. La raison à cela ? Cette idiote prétentieuse pensait pouvoir faire cavalier seul face à tout un troupeau de soldats bien armés. « C'est pas avec ses trois cures-dents qu'elle va pouvoir faire quelque chose, cette abrutie ! » pensa le cuistot. Mais il cessa toute réflexion quand il vit un marine pointer son arme à feu dans le dos de la bretteuse. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas vu. Sanji s'élança alors entre l'arme et sa camarade, qui se retourna au moment où la balle se fichait dans le bras du jeune homme. Il grimaça mais fonça tout de même sur le marine et lui flanqua un kick dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant voler par-dessus bord.

- J'avais pas besoin de toi, s'écria fièrement la sabreuse.

- Ferme ta gueule et concentre toi sur le combat, s'énerva le cuistot.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Les insultes restaient plus ou moins « amicales », mais là, il avait été vraiment froid. Pour qui il se prenait ? Mais ce ton avait blessé la jeune fille qui n'y était pas habituée et le voir si agressif lui faisait du mal. Mine de rien, elle y était attachée à ce foutu dragueur à la mords-moi le nœud ! Elle l'appréciait beaucoup trop à son goût, d'ailleurs. Mais elle laissa tout ça pour plus tard et suivit les conseil du blond : elle se concentra sur le combat. Elle était dos à dos avec Sanji, encerclée par les soldat. Mais elle vit de loin que les autres se débrouillaient alors elle ne se laissa pas abattre et redoubla d'efforts. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils vainquirent les marines et Sanji s'écroula, son bras blessée le faisant atrocement souffrir. Les pirates au chapeau de paille se précipitèrent vers lui alors que l'escrimeuse restait paralysée par la culpabilité. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'Usopp et Franky transportaient le cuistot à l'infirmerie, où Chopper pourrait le soigner. La verte posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- C'est pas ta faute, tu pouvais pas savoir que cet idiot se jetterait sous la balle.

- Mais ne sois pas trop dure avec lui alors qu'il t'as sauvé la vie. Tu devrais aller le voir, lui conseilla Robin.

La jeune sabreuse s'exécuta sans un mot et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie ? Chopper, qui avait fini les soins, demanda à tout le monde de sortir quand il vit la jeune fille rentrer. Elle tira un tabouret qu'elle tira près du lit avant de s'y asseoir.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? demanda-t-elle sans attendre.

- Eh bein dis-moi, tu fais pas de prologue, toi ! T'y vas franco d'entrée de jeu, soupira-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

- Réponds à ma question, le pressa-t-elle.

- Je suis convalescent, ne me brusque pas, se plaignit-il esquivant toujours la question.

- Mais tu vas répondre à la fin ? S'énerva-t-elle en se levant avant de le saisir par le col, le faisant à nouveau grimacer. Pardon, ajouta-t-elle en la lâchant, un peu honteuse.

- Tu n'es qu'une vilaine brute dans un joli corps, rit-il, la faisant imperceptiblement rougir. Pour te répondre, c'est juste que je n'aime pas voir le sang d'une femme couler, mentit-il. Je suis un gentleman.

- Un gentleman, mon cul ! Un pervers, c'est tout ! Et ton excuse est bidon, tu n'as jamais été attentionné envers moi, t'en as rien à foutre de moi !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, s'énerva à son tour Sanji en se relevant.

- Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité, non ? Et de tout façon, j'avais pas besoin de toi !

- Quel est le mal à se faire aider de temps en temps ? T'es pas invincible que je sache !

- Parce que je suis une fille, c'est ça ?

- Parce que t'es humaine, hurla-t-il ! J'en ai foutrement rien à battre que tu sois une fille ou un mec ! Mais le fait est que tu as des faiblesses, comme tout le monde ! T'as le droit de flancher et de t'appuyer sur nous de temps en temps. T'as été idiote de foncer dans le tas comme ça. Si j'étais pas arrivé, tu serais sûrement plus là !

- Ça te ferait des vacances, non ? le provoqua-t-elle.

- Arrête ça, murmura-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Quoi ? Je sais que tu me hais ! T'aurais dû me laisser crever !

- Je t'ai dis de la fermer, beugla-t-il en se levant, ignorant son bras qui hurlait à la mort.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ? demanda-t-elle, rouge de colère.

- Parce que je t'aime, cria-t-il sans réfléchir.

Un long silence s'installa. Elle le fixait avec des yeux ronds et humides. Le regard du blond s'adoucit et devint triste.

- Parce que je t'aime, chuchota-t-il à nouveau avant de la contourner et de quitter la pièce, la plantant là, pétrifiée.

_Putain mais c'était quoi, ça ?_

Une semaine s'était écoulée et le cuistot et la bretteuse ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot ni même un regard depuis l'incident de l'infirmerie. La sabreuse ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle éprouvait elle aussi des sentiment pour Sanji mais ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne saurait pas comment agir avec lui s'ils venaient à être ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que le cuisinier. Elle était dépassée, perdue, et la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé, c'était d'éviter le beau blond. Mais leurs prises de tête lui manquaient. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir. Monsieur Sourcil se demandait la même chose, justement. Mais leur génialissime capitaine, j'ai nommé Monkey D. Luffy, vint leur apporter la solution à tous leurs problèmes. Roulements de tambours …

- Hé, les copains, on se fait un karaoké ce soir ? Tout le monde est d'accord ? Cool, enchaîna-t-il sans laisser à personne le temps de répondre.

- Y'a qu'à faire comme ça, marmonna Usopp.

- Je jouerais les mélodies, Yohoho, proposa Brook.

La soirée arriva bien vite et les chansons s'enchaînèrent. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Franky, Chopper et même Robin chantèrent. Puis vint le tour de Sanji qui monta sur la scène (faite de caisses superposées les unes sur les autres) à contrecœur.

- Je connais pas de chansons, moi, protesta-t-il.

- Rien à foutre, improvise, le força Luffy.

Brook se mit alors à jouer du piano.

« Improviser, hein ? » pensa Sanji. « Hum, après tout, pourquoi pas … ». Et il commença à chanter.

_There you stand, opened heart, opened doors  
Full of life with a world that's wanting more  
But I can see when the lights start to fade  
The day is done and your smile has gone away_

Sanji ne quittait pas la jeune bretteuse des yeux. Il voyait dans cette chanson l'occasion de lui révéler pleinement et sincèrement ses sentiments, tout en recollant les morceaux avec elle.

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

Elle releva alors la tête et planta ses yeux dans le sien pour la première fois depuis trois jours. Bordel, son regard bleu lui avait affreusement manqué. Elle décida alors que ce soir, elle pourrait baisser sa garde et se laisser submerger par ses sentiments. Elle en avait cruellement besoin. Le jeune homme blond entama le refrain.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe here  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down_

La voix de Sanji la transportait. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que lui, elle n'entendait rien d'autre que sa voix. Il la fascinait et les paroles la touchaient au plus haut point. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : en entendre plus.

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold  
To give you all that your heart needs the most_

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

Elle le savait, tout ça. Bien sûr qu'elle était au courant qu'il ne voulait que la protéger. Elle l'avait su dès qu'il avait reçu la balle à sa place, mais elle lui avait pourtant posé la question, voulant l'entendre le dire. Et elle avait entendu tellement plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il lui a toujours donné tout ce que son cœur désirait : de l'attention. Leurs disputes étaient sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'elle était importante à ses yeux, sa manière de passer du temps rien qu'avec elle. C'était son moyen de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle le savait parce qu'elle le voyait toujours sourire doucement après leurs querelles. Mais elle, elle était trop fière pour lui envoyer le moindre signe d'affection et ça avait fait souffrir le cuistot, elle le savait. Et elle se sentait plus coupable que jamais.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe here  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down_

Quant à Sanji, les mots sortaient tout seuls. Il n'avait jamais improvisé de chansons et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le faire pour qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, il se serait damné pour elle et il voulait qu'elle le sache. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait être honnête envers elle mais aussi envers lui-même. Il en avait besoin, ça devenait vital.

_All that's made me is all worth trading  
Just to have one moment with you  
So I will let go with all that I know  
Knowing that you're here with me  
For your love is changing me_

Oui, il en était sûr, il serait capable de tout quitter pour elle, de changer, quitte à devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour lui plaire, pour lui convenir, pour qu'elle l'aime. Il ferait tout pour elle, pour sa voix, pour ses beaux yeux noirs, pour son visage fin, pour son sourire. Parce qu'il l'aime. Il donnerait tout pour elle. Le One Piece, All Blue, ses talents de cuisinier, sa sainteté d'esprit, son intégrité et son physique d'Apollon (selon lui …), il abandonnerait tout pour elle. Tout ça parce qu'il est fou amoureux de cette tarée colérique et sadique au joli minois et avec une fâcheuse tendance narcoleptique. « Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, s'il le fallait … » pensa-t-il.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down_

Il termina ainsi la chanson, les dernières notes retentirent et le silence se fit durant quelques secondes. Puis un applaudissement retenti. C'était Robin. Nami suivit, puis Brook, Luffy et tout l'équipage. Et enfin la jeune bretteuse. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, et elle applaudissait le blond. Elle s'en foutait de baisser sa garde, elle s'en foutait de lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle s'en foutait d'être faible à ce moment là. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était ce sourire qui commençait à faire son chemin sur le visage de Sanji, finissant par devenir aussi éclatant que celui du Luffy des grands jours.

Sanji descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea dans la cuisine, sachant parfaitement que la sabreuse l'y suivrait. Ce qui ne tarda pas. À peine s'adossa-t-il au comptoir que la verte entra dans son antre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça sans crier « gare ». Sanji ne se départit pas de son sourire et l'enlaça en retour. Les larmes de la jeune fille inondaient son beau costume fait sur mesure, mais il s'en fichait comme de l'an 40. Tout ce qui lui important, c'était de sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou et sa douce odeur lui chatouiller les narines.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans son torse. Merci de m'avoir protégée. Je suis désolée que tu ais été blessé par ma faute, je m'en veut terriblement, si tu savais ! Je t'aime tellement, Sanji et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'ai fais souffrir et je me trouve horrible pour ça. Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai dis !

Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, lui murmurant de se calmer, que tout allait bien maintenant, qu'elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner …

_Que lui aussi, il l'aimait._

Il recula doucement le visage de la jeune fille, juste le temps d'abaisser le sien pour l'embrasser doucement, tendrement. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque alors que les siens à lui étaient autour de sa taille fine, la collant un peu plus à lui, intensifiant et approfondissant le baiser. Il posa une de ses mains sur la joue de l'escrimeuse et essuya précautionneusement ses larmes. Il repositionna ensuite sa main dans le bas de son dos et caressa de son pouce la peau fine et hâlée que le t-shirt blanc de la verte ne couvrait pas. Elle soupira de contentement et se laissa un peu plus aller contre son torse. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle. Sanji posa son front sur celui de la jeune pirate. Tous deux gardaient les yeux fermés et un sourire aux lèvres, heureux du déroulement de la soirée et secrètement, ils remercièrent leur capitaine qui, pour une fois, avait eu une bonne idée.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

- Je t'aime, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine main dans la main, heureux comme jamais, et rejoignirent leurs amis pour faire la fête avec eux.

La vie n'allait pas être facile. Ils se prendraient sans arrêt la tête, ils le savaient. Mais ça ne changerait pas franchement de d'habitude, et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient et ils n'imaginaient pas leur existence autrement. Les choses ne changeraient pas entre eux. À une exception près : désormais, l'activité la plus sportive de la jeune bretteuse n'était plus son entraînement. C'était ses réconciliations torrides avec Sanji …


End file.
